Bloodly Angel
by Little Dakki
Summary: Read inside


Little Dakki: Hey and Welcome to my new fic Bloody Angel.  
  
Ayame: I am in this fic oh yeah!!!  
  
Maki: I'm in it too I'm half wolf demon and half-human; I'm Princess of The wolf Clan MWHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Ayame: I'm the Princess of Human's so there* sticks out tongue at Maki*  
  
Maki: I don't know you but let's see who can kill the must Demons or Humans in this fic  
  
Ayame: You're on!  
  
Story: Bloody Angel  
  
Rated: R for Lemon scenes and bad words.  
  
Sum of fic: The Princess of the Angel's and Clow Cards. She Fall's in love with the King of Vampires and Death. They meet one day as kids and fall in love then years later they meet again but hate fills them both. Will love come back to them or will it be more hate. And the princess older sister falls for his brother and the same faith happen to both sisters a long with there lovers.  
  
' someone help me' means thinking. "Hello again" mean's someone talking.  
*talking to each other in there minds*  
( I have something to say)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************************** ***************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
One Summer day a young girl was running throw the forbidden forest for a gang of hunters. 'I must be careful that they do not take my cards or my robes or I will never get home, wait this is close to the wolf clan maybe I will see Maki and she can help me!' Thought the young princess. The young princess had long Light Brown hair, Green Eyes. She wore a long white dress with a long light pink hooded cape. She ran as fast as she could, but then she trip over a small rock. "Princess Sakura do not run all we want is you and your cards." Someone Said. "I'm the young princess I'm only 5 leave me alone I do not have what you are looking for." Sakura Said. Then out of no where some one jumps the man that was after her and killed him. "I'm Syaoran Toya Li of the Vampires." Syaoran told her. He was about 10 years old. Had amber brown hair. Brown eyes, he was wearing his green outfit. "Sakura Lilia Mikage of the Angels." Sakura said. "Xiao Lang where are you don't run off," A women was yelling for Syaoran. Sakura fainted and landed in his arms. He jump over to where the women who was calling. " Xiao Lang who is that?" The Women Asked. " Sakura of the Angels." Syaoran told her. They left and took Sakura to their kingdom.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% A different part of the forest  
  
" Where's my Sister Sakura!" A Girl asked. "Princess Colleen, We do not know where Sakura is." Said a man. Colleen had long dark brown hair. A green eye and a blue eye. She had a white dress on and a green hooded cape on. Just then some one came out a kill the man who attacked Colleen. " Ah Maki thank you." Colleen said with joy. Maki was wearing a long dark blue dress that showed most of her fine skin. She had long Black hair and Dark Blue eye's. " Are you ok." Maki ask Colleen, " Yes, but Sakura." Colleen started but was cut off by Maki rising her hand. "Let's look for Sakura I saw a boy and a women walking over to the near by kingdom with her." Maki Told Colleen. "WHAT?!?!?!THE NEAR BY KINGDOM!" Colleen yelled. "WE'RE GOING TO GET HER BACK!" Colleen yells as she grabs Maki and run of fast. _-_ Maki is not having much fun. "Let's climb up the wall, I'll go first and throw the rope down to you." Said Maki as she started climbing up the castle wall. They had finally got to the Castle of the near by kingdom. They had made it to the Li Kingdom, The Kingdom for the Dead and undead. Maki got up on the wall and throw down a rope to Colleen. Colleen Climbs up and then once she's up they hear voices. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Mmmm Colleen." Sakura said as she started to wake up. "Who is Colleen Mistress Sakura?" The women from the forest asked. "My sister and where is Li and who are you?" Sakura asked the woman before her. "I'm Mistress Katie, and Sir Li is out doing his job." Katie informed Sakura. "I want to go home or back into the forest my big sister is out there alone!" Sakura told Katie. "Master Li has told me not to let you go." Katie said kinda sad.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&********************************** ***********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "I knew it they took her and won't let her go!" Colleen said to Maki, who wasn't paying any attention to her. "Well, Well, Well I knew I heard something." A man from behind them said. "Yeowch." Colleen said as she turned to see who was behind them. A guy around 15 was standing behind them. He had dark brown hair, forest green eyes. He was wearing the same thing Syaoran was wearing but in black. Maki jump up and climb all the way up the castle and ran off. T.T' (Colleen all crying) "She she left me.." Colleen said while crying. "I'm King Daniel Yue Li of The vampires and dragons and you are." Daniel kindly told Colleen. "I'm Princess Colleen Kori^n Mikage of The Angels and Summoners." Colleen Said. Daniel picked her up in his arms and ran to a door. 'OMG! He has the mark of the earth dragon! He's kinda of cute.' Colleen thought. They went into a room with a boy about 10 sat down. He wore the same thing Daniel did but Green. "Syaoran I found her out side of the young girl Sakura's room." Daniel told Syaoran. "MY SISTER I WANT SAKURA BACK FROM YOU MONSTERS!!" Colleen yelled at them. "Ah yes Katie, she told me that Sakura wanted you, Daniel take her to Sakura's room." Syaoran told his brother. Daniel took her to Sakura's room.  
  
Inside the Room  
  
"Sakura!" Colleen yelled happily, as she saw her sister. Colleen Jumps out of Daniels arms and hugs Sakura. "You girls be happy in one hour you'll have dinner with me and Syaoran and then you'll leave back to your kingdom." Daniel said as he was leaving. "Katie has some dresses we can wear here." Sakura says as she gives Colleen a Green dress. It's was a short sleeve green dress that went up to her knees. Sakura wore the same thing but in pink. They walked down stairs. A maid led them to a table where Syaoran and Daniel sat. "Good evening I hope you eat a lot before you go." Syaoran tells them. They sat down and everyone started eating. "My I ask to why there are six seats not be sat in?" Colleen asked. "They are for my four older sisters and my mother and father who will be joining us shortly." Daniel said to her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************A Short story By Megumi Tachikawa. Just Meet In Mid Summer  
  
Four girls in School uniforms where talking. "All right" One of the girls said. "SUMMER VACATION BEGINS TOMORROW!" another girl yells. "And yet one of us has a gloomy expression." Said the girl with a pigtail. "Yaeko.." A girl said with short hair. "I won't be able to see Koh for forty days." Yaeko said with a sad stare. "Where's the Yaeko who said I'll confess my love before the school trip?!" the girl with the pigtail asked. "But it's impossible we're in different classes! I've never spoken to him." Yaeko said. "Koh? You mean Koh Tatsunami in class five?" A girl with long hair asked. "Yup." Yaeko said. 'Ever since I first saw him at the athletic festival last year." Yaeko thought to her self. "I think that's the Koh who's going to be on my dad's team.They're going to be practicing practically everyday why don't you go watch." Said the longed hair girl. "EML! Tell me all the details." Yaeko damned. They're rounding up boys in the Komamaci shopping district. Dad's going to be their coach." Eml told Yaeko. They're the Komamachi Thank yous." Eml told everyone. "That's weird." Said the pigtail girl. "He's not on the school baseball team is he?" Asked the shorthaired girl. "Kids in the shopping district can't get out of it my dad did it too." Eml said. "Heh." Yaeko said.  
  
I'll take it!" Yaeko said. "This summer is mine!" Yeako said. "So you're going to go watch the team." Said the shorthaired girl. "I found out where the ballpark is now all I have to do is make a snack and confess my love!" Yeako said in a singing voice. "Banzi summer vacation." Yaeko said. "I'm home!" Yaeko yelled as she walked into her house. "Hm.What's this weird stain dripping along there?" Yaeko asks herself. "Welcome home Yakko!" Yelled a little boy around three. "Urk.get of me Masamichi you're dripping Popsicle...MAMA MAAA MAAA!" Yeako yells. "Where are you?" Yeako asks/ "Yakko." Masamichi says as he tugs her skirt. "Mama?" Masamichi says as he grabs a note. "Huh?" Yeako says as she takes it. Yaeko,  
I has an appendicitis attack so I'll be in the hospital for a while. Please take care of things.  
Banzai Summer Vacation!!!  
  
From Mama "Hold." Yeako says as she reads it again. 'Hold on take care of things? Pap just left on a two-week trip yesterday. So that means from now on.I have to look after Masamichi?!' thought Yeako. "You've got to be kidding!" Yeako says as she turns around. She see Masamichi with a Popsicle stick up his nose. "Stop that you dummy!" Yeako yells. 'Ahh, I'll confess my love to Koh before the school trip.So we can spend free period together. Sounds like a plan.' Thought Yeako.  
  
Next Day  
"Ah, well. I'll just have to take Masamichi with me." Yeako says to her self as she cooks. "Mr. Bear!" Masamichi say's as he putt's two rice balls on his head. Yeek! What are you doing." Yaeko yells as she sees him. "In the end all I could bring was iced tea." Yaeko says as she's walking with Masamichi. "I wonder where Koh is.' Thought Yaeko. "Yakko Yakko What stars with a T and ends with a K?" Masamichi asks his big sister. "Uh Um." Yaeko says. "Trunk. That's it Trunk. Trunk. Did I get it right." A boy in a baseball uniform asked from the other side of the gate. 'K..Koh!' Yaeko thought. "That's it!" Masamichi Says to Koh. "Thought so." Koh says proudly. "Then then what starts with an s-" Masamichi say put Yaeko covers his mouth. "I'm sorry he's just learning to read.He just keeps going on like this." Yaeko says to Koh. "Your little Brother? How old is he?" Koh asks Yaeko. 'I always watched Koh from afar and now he's here.' Yaeko thinks to herself. "T-t-three." Yaeko answer Koh's question. "Is there someone on the team that you know? I could get them for you." Koh asks Yaeko. "No" Yaeko says to Koh. Koh is jumping Masamichi up and down. "I don't know anyone." Yaeko says. "I um.um" Yaeko starts to say. 'I came to see you Koh. I can't do it.My Courage fails at the worst time!' Yaeko thinks. "Yakko water.Yakko." Masamichi is trying to talk to Yaeko. "There's a drinking fountain over there." Koh tells them pointing to his left. "ICED TEA!" Yaeko yells out of nowhere. "W-w-would you like to have iced tea with Masamichi and me.together?" Yaeko Asks Koh. "Really?" Koh asks. 'I-I said It.' thought Yaeko. "Togeta togeta!" Masamichi says while he moves around in Koh's arms.  
  
'Koh is drinking the Iced Tea I made.' Yaeko thought. "Yakko Leggo." Masamichi says as he tries to get out of his sisters arms. "Koh practice is starting!" His couch yells. "Okay! Thanks." Koh say's as he leaves. 'He's leaving already.'' Yaeko thinks sadly. "Bye Bye! See you tomorra!" Masamichi yells to Koh. "Yup see you later!" Koh yell's back. "What did you just say?!" Yaeko asked Masamichi. "See you Tomorra see you tomorra!" Masamichi says to Yaeko. "Masamichi you're a gem." Yaeko tells him. 'I can come again tomorrow.' Yaeko thought. "Yakko let go!" Masamichi says to her. (Masamichi is get hugged tightly by Yaeko. That night  
"Yakko Yakko!" Masamichi says as he rocks her chair. "Ahh, quite down. I'm trying to do my homework." Yaeko says to Masamichi. " Masamichi put on Tummy and Back Too." He says to his sister. "Tummy and Back where did that come from?" Yaeko asks herself. "Same clothes as Koh." Masamichi says to Yaeko. "Koh? Oh the uniform." Yaeko says. "I'll pin it on." Yaeko says as she tries to pin a sheet with the number team on it to Masamichi's back. "Um Masamichi.your sister likes Koh very much." Yaeko says to Masamichi. "What's the use of telling you." Yaeko say after a while.  
  
"Masamichi Don't do that I spent two hours making that picnic lunch!" Yaeko yells as Masamichi swings the food around. "WAAAAH!" Masamichi cries as he got up from falling down. "I should be the one crying." Yaeko says. Koh hits the ball into the sky. "Goodbye man! Score! All right!" Some of Koh teammates say to him. "Oh? Rain..." Yaeko says as it starts to rain. "Masamichi." She says as she feels something grab her arm. "This way, there's shelter." Koh says as he takes her to shelter. AS the reach the shelter lighting flashes. "Yeek!" Yaeko says as she sees it. "It's alright Masamichi your sister and I..huh?" Koh says but he sees Masamichi liking the lighting. "Lighting lighting!" Masamichi says happily. "Huh." Koh says as he looks down. I-I'm sorry thunder.I can't..YEEK!" Yaeko says as she hears thunder. "Um..Yakko? Do you know there's a charm that makes thunder.unscary?" Koh asks her. "When I was about Masamichi age my sister taught it to me." Koh tells her. "Ok when you first see the lighting count till you hear the thunder." Koh told her. Rumble! "One...Two.Three.!" After three Yaeko hears the thunder. "I'm not scared." Yaeko says surprised. "It's more like being prepared makes you less scared than an actual charm." Koh tells her. "Again! Again!" Masamichi yells to Koh. "Okay its coming." Koh says to him. 'I'm not scared no, but it's not just that charm.that's helping with the thunder.It's because Koh is here.' Yaeko thinks to herself. "Hey Masamichi, Do you want to be my little brother and Play baseball with me? Whatcha say?" Koh asks Masamichi. 'Oh.could it be that Koh is only talking to me.because he wants to see Masamichi.Am I just his sister?!" Yaeko thinks to herself.  
At her and Masamichi's house.  
Ring. Ring. "Click." Goes the phone as Masamichi picks it up. "Hello. This is Tatsunami." Koh says over the phone. "Is this Masamichi you didn't catch a cold did you?" Koh asks Masamichi. Masamichi moves his head up and down. "." Koh does not know what is happening over the other line. "Hello Masamichi?" Koh asks into the phone, Masamichi moves his head up and down. "YEEK! I thought you were being too quite! Give me that Masamichi! Who's on the line?" Yaeko yells at Masamichi, Masamichi punches his arm. "WHAT KOH?!" Yaeko says surprised. "Hello?" Koh asks. "YEEK! There's snot on the phone!" Yaeko yells "I'm sorry I'll get it right off. Stand back so it doesn't get on you." Yaeko says to Koh. 'That's crazy.' thought Koh. "Ack I cut him off, after Koh took the trouble to call."Yaeko says after she hung about on him trying to clean off the snot.  
  
"It's your fault Masamichi! Idiot!" Yaeko yells at Masamichi. 'If those two have that much energy, they must be alright.' Thought Koh. 'Koh probably wont call back not after I cut him off." thought Yaeko. 'I wonder if he's mad me.' thought Yaeko. "Yakko! Yakko!" Yelled Masamichi. 'To Koh I'm just Masamichi's sister.' Yaeko thought while a crash was heard. She walks into the next room to see Masamichi sitting on the floor next to a broken flowerpot. "Yakko! Yakko!" Masamichi" Yells. "What are you so happy about? You ruined my picnic lunches.and trampled.my feelings." Yaeko says to him. 'I shouldn't take it out on him I know.' thought Yaeko. "I should never. have taken you to see Koh!" Yaeko yell's to Masamichi. 'But I don't care, I hate Masamichi.' Yaeko thought. She runs into her room. "Um.WAAAHH!" Masamichi cries. After a few minutes the crying stops. "Masamichi?" Yaeko says. 'He's, he's not her.?! The front door is open.He went out on his own!' Yaeko thinks as she runs outside. "Masamichi! Where are you?!" Yeako yells as she runs around outside. 'It was my fault. I never tried to tell Koh anything. It was Masamichi who gave me a chance to talk to Koh.' Yaeko thinks as she runs down the street.  
  
'I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was afraid.' Yaeko thinks. 'Masamichi.' Yaeko says as she sees him 'AND KOH?!' She thinks. "You shouldn't be out this late." Koh says to him. "Yup." Masamichi says to him. "You're lucky I was out walking at this time." Koh tells him. "Yakko must be worried about you." Koh say's "Guess what Masa's favorite thing." Masamichi says to him. "Hm" Koh says back. "Starts with a Y and ends with an o." Masamichi tells him "Yakko?" Koh says happily. "Masamichi!" Yaeko yells as she runs to him. "I'm sorry.I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Yaeko says to him. "Yakkooo!" Masamichi says happily. "Guess what?! Yakkos favorite thing!" Masamichi asks Koh. "Masamichi right?" Koh says. "No! It begins with a K." Masamichi says. 'I'M SMART!" Masamichi thinks to himself. "And ends with an o." Masamichi tells him. 'YEEK you little dummy! That's too easy.' Yaeko thinks to herself. ".Ko?" Koh says. ".oh." He' says. 'Ahh..But..Masamichi Please.Don't! Let go of me.' Yaeko thinks "It's true!" Yaeko tells Koh. "For a long time..I've liked you Koh. I love you Koh." Yaeko tells him. "I." Koh starts to say. "Huh?" Yaeko says back. "I never thought.Masamichi would be my Rival.." Koh says to her. 'This time.I'll make a lunch for the three of us. We'll have a wonderful summer vacation.' Thought Yakko. In the end, we see Koh walking with Masamichi in hand, and Yaeko walking with them with lunch like a happy family.  
  
**End**  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))) LD: Sorry this chapter had to be short.  
  
LD: I'm making a new fic Called He'll Be My Boyfriend. This is about a girl named Mayo and you'll know her if you've seen FY but Yu Wastes.  
  
LD: Till next time review me and E-mail me if any ? need to be asked.* ~ Sakura~* 


End file.
